Remembrance
by tyco622
Summary: It was a kind of never ending one night stand.  [Zexion.Demyx]


_**Remembrance**_** is dedicated to** **Gray-Rain Skies. She is an amazing writer, one of my best friends, and I can never thank her enough for all the encouragement she gives me. Consider this the first** **hug of the thousands deserved.**

**This story is inspired by the song "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boy. Although not at all necessary, I recommend listening to the song, or looking up the lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**

* * *

At first, it was just sex. 

It was a kind of never-ending one night stand between them. How it started never mattered; a cure for loneliness, an outlet for anger, a hunger for contact. All that mattered was that, for a short time, they weren't alone.

But something that perfect never lasts.

x.x.x

_Demyx grabbed at Zexion's shoulders as sharp teeth bit harshly at his neck and collar. A set of long pale fingers lifted the blonde's shirt to caress the skin revealed there._

x.x.x

For Demyx, music had always solved everything.

Answers usually came to him in the form of songs and chords on his sitar. But Zexion was different; he wasn't really a question, even though it seemed he needed an answer. So Demyx wrote words and songs and music, but to no avail.

If nothing was wrong, why did it not feel right?

x.x.x

_His shirt was sent to the floor, followed by Zexion's own. Demyx shyly reached up to twist Zexion's nipple, and the dark-eyed boy hissed in return._

x.x.x

They never discussed the future.

The future meant thinking about tomorrow, about themselves, about things that subconsciously scared them. Thus, they talked about the past, which was entirely safe. Nothing new or unexpected could hurt them there.

Neither one was willing to admit that the past repeated itself.

x.x.x

_Zexion pushed his companion backwards until he arrived at the bed. Demyx fell onto it with a smile, bringing the silver-haired scholar on top of him._

x.x.x

Feelings were not something Zexion was used to expressing.

He was seen as cold, calculating, not the type of person who cared. The others told him he was using Demyx; he never denied it or confirmed it.

And he kept telling himself that a lack of a reply didn't mean the lack of a true answer.

x.x.x

_Hands fumbled at waistbands and zippers as the air grew hotter. Both boys slid out of their pants and boxers, brushing hips together in the process._

x.x.x

Individually, they decided they were going out of their minds.

Emotion was not supposed to be involved in this. Nor was nervousness, avoidance, or sleepless anxiety, but they were there just the same. They didn't talk anymore, choosing silence that quickly grew awkward and uncomfortable.

It had become a matter of who would crack first.

x.x.x

_Demyx moaned quietly as a finger slid into him. Biting his lip, he slowly relaxed as a second finger joined the first, stretching._

x.x.x

Demyx came to the decision that he had to talk to Zexion.

He missed Zexion, more than he had originally been brave enough to admit. Somewhere along the way, in between all the meaningless nights, they'd gotten some meaning to him. He'd fallen for him, hard, and he had someone to tell.

And with this thought in mind, he set out for Zexion's room.

x.x.x

_Breathing heavily, they looked at each other for a moment without moving. Then, leaning down, Zexion entered Demyx, and both closed their eyes in ecstasy._

x.x.x

"What are you doing here?"

They stared, both seemingly shocked at the other's presence. Demyx stood in the doorway; Zexion was sitting on his bed, book forgotten. His words appeared to shake Demyx out of his trance, and the blonde took a few steps forward and shut the door. He sat down next to Zexion, who glanced at him in surprise.

"I-I like you."

x.x.x

_Zexion thrust into the boy beneath him, who arched his back in response. Slipping a hand between them, he stroked Demyx in time with his own movements._

x.x.x

All Zexion could do was blink in amazement.

Demyx liked him. His mind struggled to comprehend this thought and his own thought that was currently spiraling around. Finally, his mouth opened to give some kind of answer.

"I like you too."

x.x.x

"_Please…" Demyx's plea had Zexion smirking and quickening his pace. Within in seconds, Demyx came, bringing Zexion over the edge with a few more thrusts._

x.x.x

They sat together silently for a minute, contemplating their own confessions.

Without warning, Zexion turned and kissed Demyx, who kissed back just as fervently. Their mad bouts of lovemaking had never involved kissing; it was too personal. This was new, and new was wonderful.

Falling back, lips still connected, it was as though their nonexistent hearts were beating together.

x.x.x

_They lay curled together, basking in the afterglow. Slipping into sleep, Demyx murmured, "Love you."_

_Zexion brushed back the blonde's bangs from his forehead. "You, too," he replied, closing his eyes, peaceful for the first time in months._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed.**_  
- Rachael  
_


End file.
